ushio_and_torafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Нагаре Акиба
Нагаре Акиба '(秋葉流, ''Nagare Akiba) ― одаренный монах, которого часто рассматривали как гения. Благодаря таланту Нагаре он был назван одним из кандидатов во владельцы копья зверя, но после встречи с Ушио и Торой, решил прекратить поиски копья. Позже стает одним из злодеев переметнувшись на сторону Хакумен но Моно. Личность Весьма странный человек, что ловко наблюдал за Ушио и даже смог сдружиться с ним в отличие от Торы, с которым впервые при встречи начал сражаться, но проиграл, а тот в свою очередь пожалел мужчину. Нагаре был спокойным и даже беззаботным человеком, что полагался на свою силу и был избран один из владельцев копья зверя если то найдется, однако когда он нашёл копье зверя у Ушио то не стал его отбирать, поскольку увидел что только Ушио может использовать его силу по назначению. Он регулярно улыбался или подшучивал над своими напарниками и не очень любит сражаться пусть и стал мастеров в навыках монахов и поэтому в сражении с Торой он не хотел убивать его, но имеет желание бороться с ним во чтобы это ему, ни стоило. Nagare is a laid back and calm individual who is regularly shown smiling or being cheerful. His attitude means that he never goes all out and often turns from a fight if it poses true danger. However, he holds a desire to fight Tora no matter the cost despite hiding or ignoring this. However, it is later shown Nagare is often bored with his life as no matter how hard others try, he will win. In order to stem the boredom Nagare never tries his best. In series two, Hakumen no Mono's minion latches on to this, causing Nagare to attack Ushio and Tora. Внешность Nagare Akiba is a tall and relatively well built man with quite broad shoulders. His face is fairly long and angular and he is often seen with a pleasant smile on his face. Nagare has blond hair which he often has combed back. His thick, dark eyebrows do not match his light blond hair. Nagare often appears with his motocycle, and therefore often wears a green biker jacket and blue jeans. When on or with his bike, he often wears a dark helmet with biker goggles. His shoes are silver. Сюжет 1 Сезон 2 Сезон Отношения Ушио Аотсуки Тора Способности и Силы Оружие и Оборудования '''Ходжо - Посох монаха представляющий из себя Большое железное кольцо на железном черенке выполненное в форме символики храма, к которому прикреплены еще несколько колец поменьше. Ходжо используется в качестве катализатора для использования способностей основанных на Хорики и позволяет усилить их или направить в какую-то определенную точку. Особые ходжо - посохи специально разработанные для Акибы, представляют из себя более менькую по размеру но более тяжелую версию обычного ходжо, которая обладает возможностью удлиннять свою ручку и разделятся на части, с помощью цепей или отделяться превращаясь в острые колья с помощью которых можно пронзать противника. Четки - крайне длинные бусы состоящие из множества деревянных шариков. Служат для усиления энергетических атак и создания более мощных сковывающих техник несущих в себе силу стихии дерева. Бухогу - Небольшое, но плотное кольцо с шипами, используемое для его метания и усиления Хорики. Так же из-за своей внушительной прочности, может использоваться в качестве мощного орудия как ближнего, так и дальнего боя. Токко - Небольшие, но очень плотные и толстые колья, созданные для запечатывания демонов, из-за своей формы они крайне пригодны для метания, а их прочность позволяет с легкостью пронзать противников насквозь прибивая их к земле. Ваджра - Ритуальное орудие усиливающее хорики и барьеры. Мотоцикл - Большой Харлей используемый нагаре в качестве средства передвижения, является скорее атрибутом показывающим его крутость, нежели чем-то важным. Прочее * Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Монахи Категория:Герои Категория:Злодеи Категория:Мёртвые персонажи